


Happiness is Where the Heart is

by thestoryofme13



Series: Two Hearts Beat as One [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dancing, Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, Insecurity, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Money, Slice of Life, Snowed In, Swearing, Undressing, Unworthy, lack of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofme13/pseuds/thestoryofme13
Summary: Roman and Patton had plans to go out but Mother Nature has other ideas.





	Happiness is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut but I put a bold warning right before it

The weather was unpredictable sure, but never had it crossed their minds that a 10% chance of snow could turn into a full-on blizzard.

Patton was finishing tying his tie when Roman appeared behind him wrapping his arms around the other, “Ro…I’m trying to finish this.” His voice coming out whinier than he intended.

Roman laughed and spun Patton around undoing the poor excuse for a knot and retied it to look more elegant, “For someone who has been required to go to these parties for most of their life, you still don’t know how to tie a tie.”

“Or maybe I do know how but I like it when you do it….” A smirk playing on Patton’s lips as he watched a slight blush cover Roman’s face.

He hated when Patton out-flirted him. Roman smiled down at Patton and  once finished perfecting the tie, wrapped his arms around the other’s waist bringing him close, “Are you ready then, dearheart?”

Patton blushed and made a flustered noise, “I am but you aren’t, Ro!” He teased before continuing, “Unless you are planning on impressing my parents with  _my_ sweatpants.”

Roman playfully hit Patton’s arm, “I wasn’t raised the same way you were….I was raised for comfort!”

The well-dressed man just shook his head, “To be fair, babe; I’d rather be wearing anything  _but_  this suit and tie. I’m just thankful that after four years my parents have finally decided that you can accompany me, to this disaster waiting to happen.”

“I always wanted to go but I know your parents are particular about who comes to these parties…and they don’t think I live up to those standards,” Roman said as he looked anywhere but at Patton’s face.

Patton gently placed his thumb under his boyfriend’s chin and curled his other fingers on his cheek; moving his face so they locked eyes, “Roman, you listen here. I don’t care that we were raised very differently. Nor do I remotely care about my parent’s standards for who I date. I love you for exactly who you are. I wouldn’t change one thing about you, Ro.” He leaned up and kissed Roman’s lips slowly.

Roman instantly melted into the kiss, bringing Patton flush against him. Maybe there were tears falling from his eyes but that was a problem for later, for now, he wanted to drown Patton in his love.

This was a common occurrence in their relationship: Patton would say something very sappy and fluster Roman who would then take Patton’s breath away via physical affection.

* * *

The pair stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity before they heard Patton’s phone chime. Finally, Patton broke away, breathless, to grab his phone from his pocket. There was only one notification on the lock screen.

**Mom: Hey, Patty, the roads are closed stay home and we’ll see you tomorrow for Christmas breakfast. Stay warm xx.**

Patton smiled looking at Roman, “Guess you get to stay comfortable tonight after all…”

Roman shook his head, “You don’t have to pretend to be happy, Pat. I know you were looking forward to it. Remember a long time ago you said you wanted one thing from this night and by god if I won’t give it to you.”

“Y–you remembered?” Patton said as his voice wavered. He knew how difficult it was for Roman to remember things, especially things he said ages ago and in passing.

Roman smiled and leaned down, capturing Patton’s lips, “Of course, I remember. I thought it was the cutest thing.” He broke the kiss to speak. Then went to his closet and finished getting dressed, pulling on his dark grey trousers and a white button down.

Patton watched him quizzically, “Ro….you don’t have to.”

“But I want to. You want this and we were going to do it tonight either way. So I might as well look the part.” Roman said with a smile as he walked back to where Patton was standing, “Would you do me the honor of sharing a dance?” He offered his hand to his dumbstruck boyfriend.

Patton blushed taking the hand shyly, “Roman there isn’t any music….”

Roman interlaced their fingers as he drew Patton close and placed his other hand on his boyfriend’s waist. His eyes lit up as he said a voice command that started the song from his phone, “There is now…” He said with a smile, his hazel eyes shining as he watched Patton’s face.

Patton placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder, “Y-you know this song is sad, right?”

“Of course, I know, baby. If you don’t think that I thought long and hard about what song I wanted our first dance to be to, then you are mistaken.” Roman kept his eyes locked on Patton’s blue ones.

Through the first verse Roman lead and kept the dance simple, nothing more than your average waltz aside from the passion that could be detected coming off each of them. The dance shifted quickly once the refrain hit.

_Oh, you’re in my veins and I cannot get you out._

Roman took this opportunity to dip Patton, while he was not the best dancer he was nothing if not suave.

_Oh, you’re all I taste at night inside of my mouth._

As Patton was giggling, Roman leaned down and kissed him. It took everything in Patton to not melt right on the spot. If Roman wasn’t holding him up, he would’ve fallen for sure, he felt his knees go weak as Roman returned them to standing position without breaking the kiss.

The kiss only broke for the pair to press their foreheads together, both of them slightly out of breath. Patton regained his ability to speak first, “I love you…” It came out breathless but with feeling.

Roman smiled, “And I you.”

**Smut Below**

* * *

Patton smiled before resuming the kiss. **  
**

Roman smiled against his boyfriend’s lips and pushing him towards the bed, without breaking the kiss. Once close enough to the bed he pushed Patton back on the bed and laid on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Patton moaned against his lips, “R–ro….”

Roman smirked moving his hands to Patton’s button down, taking his time to unbutton each button and relishing in the way his boyfriend squirmed at each slow movement.

Patton bucked his hips against Roman as the other pushed his shirt off, “You never were very patient, Pat…” He laughed.

Patton playfully glared at his boyfriend, undoing Roman’s button-down hastily and pushing it off and onto the floor.

Roman gasped at how quickly and effortlessly Patton had managed that and ground his hips against his boyfriends. All the while trailing kisses over Patton’s exposed chest.

Patton let out another moan, meeting each movement of Roman’s hips with a thrust of his own.

Once shirtless neither of them made a movement to undress further, at least not until they were both hard as fuck in their pants and dripping pre-cum.  

It was Roman who moved first, his hand expertly finding the button and zipper of Patton’s pants without breaking the heated makeout session. He pushed them down as far as he could before groaning as he broke the kiss, moving to pull the pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

Patton let out a moan at Roman’s actions, “F-fuck me, sir,” he purred from barely parted lips.

“Ah-Ah” Roman chastised him, “Not tonight, my heart. Tonight…I am going to make love to you.”

Patton felt his face redden and spread to the tips of his ears, “You are such a sap.”

Roman laughed undoing his own slacks, having now regretted his choice to get dressed in the first place considering how quickly he was taking each layer off. He finally got the belt undone and pushed his slacks and boxers off and onto the ground.

Finally after getting fully undressed, Roman laid down next to Patton on his side, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hand; he leaned in for a slow and gentle kiss. As the kiss continued Roman found his hands wandering down to Patton’s waist, he gently pulled the other close to him.

Even though Patton was completely turned on and wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to fuck him until he came, screaming Roman’s name, he did not push. Upon feeling Roman bring him closer he snaked his arms around the other’s neck, keeping the kiss as slow and gentle as it had started.

The sticky slick slide of their dicks leaking pre-cum is what finally brought the two lovers out of their own little world. Patton whined as he pulled back, “Ro…I don’t like being sticky. You know that.”

Roman chuckled, kissing Patton’s nose, “I don’t like being sticky either. I suppose I have to get up to get the lube.” He pouted wishing he could just magically conjure it.

Patton shook his head, “P–please don’t go. Not even for a minute. I think there is enough lubrication between the two of us.” His voice pleading as if he thought that when Roman got up he would just vanish into thin air.

Roman looked at him suspiciously, “Fine…We’ll try it–but if you are uncomfortable I am stopping.” Patton looked like he was going to protest opening his mouth but Roman interrupted him, “I know all your faces by now, angel.”

Patton stuck his tongue out but kissed Roman’s cheek, “Okay…”

Roman smiled, then rolled on top of Patton. His hand quickly sliding down between them and jerking their cocks simultaneously as he attempted to lubricate his fingers. Once he felt he had his fingers coated as much as he could and slid them closer to Patton’s hole. He teased the entrance with his index finger before slowly pushing it in.

Patton let out a low moan which was promptly cut off by Roman recapturing his lips. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend not willing to let go and relaxed his body as he let out a small whine against Roman’s lips.

Once Roman was satisfied that his boyfriend had adjusted to the first finger he slowly slipped the second one in, gently stretching Patton, but not rushing. He was relishing in all the tiny whine and moans escaping his boyfriend that he felt against his own mouth. Roman slowly pumped the two finger in and out avoiding hitting the other’s prostate…for now.

“R–ro…more, please,” Patton whined against Roman’s lips breathlessly.

Roman broke the kiss placing his forehead against Patton’s but continuing to pump the fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s hole, “Baby, you know how sensitive you can be and since we aren’t using lube. I want to make this as comfortable as possible.”

Patton whimpered but nodded, leaning up slightly to reattach their lips and sighing contently when Roman made no move to break the soft and gentle kiss.

These kisses the pair shared tonight were much different than kisses on any other night they were getting ready to have sex. These kisses said, “I love you. You’re the only one right now. Please stay. I missed you.” Each kiss that stated a possible insecurity or a question was met back with an answer or a reason to not listen to that voice and only listen to the other.

Roman let out a tiny mewl at the same time Patton let out a whine; their dicks had slid together causing a friction that was a bit too painful. Roman broke the kiss, adding the third finger slowly. This time aiming for Patton’s prostate to gain more precum.

Patton moaned again biting Roman’s shoulder, as his boyfriend hit his prostate. He could feel more pre-cum leaking and just how close his orgasm was as his abdomen twitched, “Roman….’m close…” He said breathlessly.

“Okay, dearheart. Let me just make sure.” Roman said as he kissed Patton’s sweaty face, curling his fingers and spreading them so that his boyfriend would be stretched enough. After Roman was satisfied with how far Patton had been stretched he moved his hand between the two of them and gathered more of the pre-cum then lathered it on his dick. The coating was thin but it would have to do since Patton wouldn’t let him up.

Roman slowly lined his dick up with Patton’s hole and pushed in, going slowly inch-by-inch. He watched Patton’s face for any signs of distress but only saw pleasure and before he knew he had bottomed out inside his boyfriend.

They laid their breathlessly adjusting slowly before Roman rolled his hips downward and found Patton’s lips once more.

Patton moaned against Roman’s lips as his hips returned the movements, the thrusts, and movements slow and steady rather than rough.

It took longer than usual for each of them to hit their climax as they had slowed their pace down so as to actually enjoy this night rather than fuck fast and dirty. Both were enjoyable but sometimes there are days where making love is just a hell of a lot better than a dom/sub scene.

* * *

Patton hit his climax first opening his mouth wide as he let out a drawn out moan and felt his entire body spasm as his cock spilled over his stomach and Roman’s, “f-fuck…Roman….Fucking hell..” He managed to croak out as his vision went a little blurry from the intense orgasm.

The look on Patton’s face coupled with the way his boyfriend’s hole clenched as he came was enough to push him over the edge. Roman hid his head in Patton’s neck as he placed gentle kisses on the exposed skin between low moans, “Patton…Pat…Fuck…” With those words, he came buried inside his boyfriend.

Neither of them bothered to move, enjoying the afterglow of their intense orgasms. Their foreheads pressed together as they whispered sweet “I love yous,” and checked in with each other. Roman was the first one to suggest moving, actually, he tried to slide out only to be met with Patton whimpering. Roman gave in and stayed in his spot, “Five minutes and then we are showering, brat…”

Five minutes turned into the next morning. After an emotional and love filled night neither of them could be bothered to actually get up and perform the hygiene tasks required. At some point in the night, Roman was finally able to slide out of Patton without drawing too much protesting and opted for spooning his lover instead. While they were both sticky and gross from the night before, none of that mattered because they had each other and they were happy. 


End file.
